Fairly Tales of Degrassi!
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Just Fairly Tales some of Degrassi's Characters. Adam isn't Trans. I don't own Degrassi or characters. I do own is the words and chapters. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Characters Details

In the begin of each story has fairly tales with characters, places and settings. In Degrassi has a Fairly Tale it starts out like this: Once Upon a Time there was Adam, Drew, Bianca, Clare, Eli, Dallas, Becky, Jenna, Luke, Wesley, Imogen, Darcy, Peter, Dave, Fiona, Declan, Sav, Alli, Anya, Riley, Zane, Ms. Oh, Mr. Simpson, Holly J., Jane, Spinner, Jimmy, Owen, Tori, Zig, Tristan, Maya, Mia, Katie, Marisol, Manny, Jay, Craig, Mo, Jake, Cam and Emma also too. Adam and Drew aren't brothers but they are cousins. Adam isn't TRANS. Cam isn't Died at all and but he is alive. Adam, Clare and Eli are Misfits Siblings. Becky and Luke aren't Siblings and but they are not related. Jenna and Becky are Sisters. Tori and Bianca are stepsisters. Cam and Maya are Siblings. Katie and Marisol are Sisters. Mo and Jake are Brothers. Riley and Zane are Brothers. Tristan and Zig are Brothers. Holly J. and Anya are Sisters. Owen and Dallas are Brothers. Peter and Darcy are Siblings. Jimmy and Spinner are Brothers. Emma and Manny are Sisters. Ms. Oh is a teacher at Degrassi. Mr. Simpson is a Princpal at Degrassi. Jay and Declan stepbrothers. Fiona and Imogen are Sisters. Craig, Luke, Sav and Wesley are roommates. Alli and Dave are Siblings. Clare is a willowed princess with two brothers Adam and Eli. Drew and Bianca aren't Dating. Drew is currently Dating is Jenna. Adam and Becky aren't Dating. Adam is currently Dating is Holly J. Clare is currently Dating is Owen. Bianca is currently Dating is Dallas. Cam is currently Dating is Alli. Becky is currently Dating is Mo. Marisol is currently Dating is Luke. Mr. Simpson isn't Married. Ms. Oh is currently Dating is Sav. Tristan is currently Dating is Darcy. Eli is currently Dating is Manny. Anya iscurrently Married to Wesley. Craig is currently Married to Fiona. Imogen is currently Dating is Jay. Spinner and Jane are currently Married. Emma is currently Dating is Zig. Katie is currently Dating is Riley. Zane is currently Dating is Maya. Jake is currently Married to Tori. Peter is still Married to Mia. Declan is still lives at home with his lovely and caring parents'.


	2. Prologue: Adam, Clare and Eli

**Prologue: Adam, Clare and Eli's POV**

Well with the Three Misfits Siblings 'Adam, Clare and Eli' are getting ready for school. They go to school at Degrassi. Adam puts on his White Hanes Men Boxers, White Tank Top Shirt, Along with his White Buttoned-Down Long Sleeve Shirt, White Dress Pants, White Long Basketball Socks, White Dress Cowboy Boots, White Tux Suit Dress Jacket and Finally Adam puts on his Lucky White Cowboy Hat. Clare puts on her White Bra, White Tank Top Shirt from Adam, White Hanes Women Underwear, White Buttoned-Down Long Sleeve Shirt, White Dress Pants, White Long Basketball Socks, White Dress Cowgirl Boots, White Tux Suit Dress Jacket and Finally Clare puts on her Lucky White Cowboy Hat. Now onto Eli. Eli puts on his White Hanes Men Boxers, White Tank Top Shirt from Clare, Along with his White Buttoned-Down Long Sleeve Shirt, White Dress Pants, White Long Basketball Socks, White Dress Cowboy Boots, White Tux Suit Dress Jacket and Finally Eli puts on his Lucky Cowboy Hat. Adam puts on his Fresh 'James Franco Colgone' on his Whole Body. Clare puts on her Fresh 'Taylor Swift Perfume' on her Whole Body. Eli puts on his Fresh 'Justin Bieber Colgone' on his Whole Body. Adam, Clare and Eli are Brushing their Bright White Shining Teeth. Adam takes out his Top Retainer to Wash it and after Adam got Done Washing his Top Retainer. Adam puts his Top Retainer back into the Top of his Mouth right now. "Kids, time for Go to school and don't forget your Lunches okay." Adam, Clare and Eli's Lovely Father. Adam, Clare and Eli's Lovely Mother **'DIED'** of **CANCER **right about after Adam was about 5 years old, Clare was about 6 years old and Eli was about 7 years old. Adam's Birthday is June 8th. Clare's Birthday is June 7th. Eli's Birthday is June 6th. Eli and Clare are only a year Apart. Clare and Adam are only a year Apart. Adam, Clare and Eli Shared the same Birthday Month Together. Their Father's name is Duane. Duane's Birthday is in June also and June the 9th. Adam, Clare and Eli's Lovely "**De****ceased Mother's" **Birthday was June 5th. Her name was Betsy. Adam, Clare, Eli and Duane has no Dogs. But they have Cats and Baby Kittens. Their Cats and Baby Kittens have names they are: "Bailey and Snuggles" aka Clare's Two Kitties; they sleep with Clare. "Lucky and Ned" aka Eli's Two Kitties; they sleep with Eli. "Zebra and Carlyde" aka Adam's Two Kitties; they sleep with Adam. "Monkeyboy and Toronto" aka Duane's Two Kitties; they sleep with Duane.


	3. Drew and Jenna

**Ch. 1: Drew and Jenna.**

Well Drew and Jenna are Dating for 6 months now. Drew tells Jenna that he has three Cousins names are Adam, Clare and Eli from his Uncle Duane. That's Omar's little brother. Audra's brother in-law. Now onto Jenna: Jenna tells Drew that she has a Sister Becky. I love you Drewkins everyday okay.


	4. Adam and Holly J

**Ch. 2: Adam and Holly J's POV**

Well this is for Adam and Holly J. They are currently Dating each other for Nine Months now. They are going Strong right now. Holly J. tells Adam that she has a Sister name is Anya. Adam tells Holly J. that he has a Sister and Brother names are Clare and Eli yep. Also Adam tells Holly J. that his Mom '**Died**' when he was just 5 years old and his Dad didn't want to get Married anymore. Holly J. didn't know that.


End file.
